


Patience

by useyourtelescope (thedreamygirl)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kink Meme, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamygirl/pseuds/useyourtelescope
Summary: Clarke goes to work wearing a secret under her skirt.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the 2017 Kink Meme, this was the prompt:  
> Dom!Bellamy Sub!Clarke has Clarke work with no panties on and a vibrator in her cunt, either rewards her or punishes her if she doesn't or does cum during the day.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

Clarke shivered when she felt Bellamy’s breath just below her ear, tickling the golden strands of hair he’d brushed away from her neck.

“You look nice,” he whispered, his lips grazing the shell of her ear. Clarke held on tight to his large, warm hands wrapped around her waist as she watched their reflection in their bedroom mirror. Her pretty but simple dress landed just above her knees. Trousers or a long skirt would be safer options for what he had planned today, but that was why she wasn’t wearing them. Bellamy’s hair obscured part of his face as he pressed a soft kiss to her jaw. “You know what I really want to look at though?”

“What?” she replied, voice steadier than she felt.

“Your pussy.” Even though they’d discussed exactly what they were doing today, Clarke couldn’t help her slight gasp at his blunt words. “I want you to show me your pussy, Clarke. Will you do that for me, Princess?”

Clarke bit her lip to cover the moan that threatened to slip out, but the darkened look in Bellamy’s eyes proved he hadn’t missed it. Not trusting herself to answer with words, Clarke moved her hands away from his arms and down towards the bottom of her knee-length dress. She gingerly lifted it, hands shaking more out of excitement than nerves, until the hem sat just above her forest green panties.

“Hmmm,” Bellamy breathed against her skin, as he gathered the raised fabric under his arm so that she couldn’t easily cover herself up. Clarke squeezed her thighs together in anticipation, growing more excited until Bellamy said, “That’s not what I asked.” At Clarke’s pout, he looked at her severely. “Did I ask to see your panties?”

She shook her head. “No, sir.”

He nipped at the soft skin of her neck in rebuke. “So show me what I want to see, Princess.”

Clarke inhaled sharply, her skin already felt like it was burning. His rough tone, his lips on her neck, the heat of him against her back – everything was driving her wild and they’d barely done anything yet. How was she supposed to get through the whole day with what they had planned?

She moved her hands back down over her waist to hook her fingers into the fabric and push the scrap of material over her hips. It slipped over her thighs and caught around her knees, just in the view in the mirror.

Bellamy murmured his approval now he could see her neatly trimmed thatch of curls and nipped her ear with his teeth. “Good girl. Now, get rid of those and show me how wet you are.”

“God,” Clarke moaned, closing her eyes even as she moved her right hand back down to comply.

“Open your eyes, baby,” he whispered, and Clarke couldn’t resist obeying, heat racing through her at the deliciously naughty sight they made.

She adjusted her stance to allow her underwear to fall to the floor, quickly kicking them out of her way so she couldn’t trip over them. Clarke wanted to linger as she ran her fingers over her thick, short curls, desperate to rub her clit, but that wasn’t what Bellamy had said, and she didn’t want to earn herself a punishment. It was going to be hard enough to avoid later in the day, no need to get one before breakfast. She slipped a finger into her slit, coating it in the wetness that had gathered there before bringing it up to their faces, watching how it glistened.

Bellamy groaned and Clarke watched his eyes darken in the mirror before his tongue snaked out to lick the tip of her finger.

“Mmmm, you taste so good Clarke. Try it.”

Clarke inhaled before slipping the finger into her own mouth, moaning as she tasted herself.

“That’s it, suck it clean, baby. Good girl.”

Clarke sighed at the praise, leaning her weight back against him only for a moment before he bent down.

Crouching in front of her, with his back to the mirror, Bellamy held onto Clarke’s dress in one hand, as he used his shoulder to widen her stance. With his other hand, he reached for the toy waiting on the counter. Clarke felt her nipples tighten as Bellamy looked up at her with a smirk, one hand clutching the vibrator she was going to be wearing today. “Yeah Princess, you’re definitely ready.”

 

 

It wasn’t the first time Clarke had left the house with a vibrator in her cunt. That day Clarke went to run some errands and probably greatly confused a sales boy when she suddenly went mute in the middle of paying as Bellamy had started playing with the controls synced on his phone. He let her wear her yoga pants that first day but since then, Clarke’s only worn the vibrator with no panties and a skirt. Still, doing that for a couple of hours at a noisy, dimly-lit bar is completely different to all day at her office.

She was a little nervous. But mostly excited.

She liked the feeling of having a naughty secret, crossing and uncrossing her legs on her commute to work. Just thinking about when and how long for Bellamy was going to turn it on had her tensing, and Clarke forcibly reminding herself to relax. Her desk wasn’t connected to anyone else’s thankfully, but she was only shouting distance away from her nearest colleague. If she made people suspicious when it wasn’t even on, there was no way she could fool them when she finally felt it pulsing inside her.

In the middle of mentally telling herself this Clarke caught sight of the time on her computer and frowned, realising she’d been at work over two hours now and Bellamy still hadn’t turned it on. – Surely he hadn’t forgotten? Although she would have thought he’d have turned it on, even briefly, by now. But,how would she check? Send him a text, _Hey babe, sorry to interrupt your meeting but did you forget to turn on my vibrator?_

Clarke chuckled to herself, but decided not to say anything for the moment, pressing her legs closer together as a little reminder it was still in place.

It wasn’t long before her phone lit up with a text from her boyfriend, _Patience is a virtue, Princess._

Of course, he knew just what she was thinking. It should have calmed her, realising he was going to make her wait a while longer, but it just made it worse – or better. Clarke clenched her thighs, loving the anticipation. She shouldn’t have been surprised he was drawing it out like this – Bellamy did love to hear her beg. But she was going to do her best not to give him that satisfaction today. (At least, not quite so early in the day.)

He finally turned it on an hour later, and it would have to happen when she was in the kitchen pouring coffee.

“Whoa! You okay?” Monty asked, grabbing a handful of napkins to start mopping up the mess on the counter.

“Yeah,” she said tightly, dropping the pot onto the counter shakily and standing bolt upright, moving a little further away. She and Bellamy had tested it a few times at home, to make sure the vibrator really was as quiet as the packaging claimed, but she suddenly felt nervous about that again with how quiet it was in the room. “Just a little clumsy today.”

It was just a little burst on a low setting – a reminder, Clarke supposed – but she was so tense wondering if Monty could hear it, that she couldn’t appreciate the sensation.

Once she’d managed to convince Monty that she was fine and marched back to her desk, Clarke fired a quick text to Bellamy. _I was pouring coffee!_

_I’m sorry, Princess,_ the reply came back instantly. _Did you hurt yourself?_

_No, I’m okay,_ she typed quickly, knowing he would worry otherwise.

_Are you at your desk now?_

_Yes._

It didn’t take long before she felt it again, the same gentle speed once more. Noticing her section was mostly full, Clarke scooted her chair forward so her legs were completely covered by her desk, sitting back as she allowed herself to enjoy the sensation fluttering against her clit and her g-spot. Her eyes fell shut when the speed increased, the pattern briefly changing to a pulsing motion she loved to use when she played by herself, before it sped back down and turned off.

It couldn’t have lasted longer than three minutes, but Clarke exhaled deeply after, her whole body feeling lighter. Bellamy had given her just enough to make her feel loose, but not so much she was chasing after release. Not yet anyway, she thought.

As she tried to look like she was deep in concentration, Clarke noticed her phone lighting up with another text.

_Better?_

_Yes. Thank you, Sir._

_You’re welcome, Princess. But I don’t want you take that tone with me again._

Clarke blushed, hastily typing out an apology. How was it that the vibrator had relaxed her, but a few stern words from her boyfriend had her clenching with need?

 

 

By the end of the day Clarke had lost count of the amount of times Bellamy had turned the damn vibrator on and off again – not to mention of the number of trips she had to make to the bathroom to wipe down her thighs for fear she was so wet she’d start dripping past her knees.

Every time Clarke sat in the stall she was sorely tempted to play with her pussy, to give in to the coiling in her belly that had been building all day. She wasn’t sure Bellamy would even be able to tell as long as she didn’t break under his questioning, since her fingers would only be able to give her a small release when what she craved was his cock. But, she didn’t want to break any of Bellamy’s rules. She loved his punishments, but today she wanted a reward.

The vibrator was mercifully silent on her journey home, but when it buzzed to life as Clarke was fishing her keys out of her bag, she had to lean against the tree in front of their apartment building to collect herself. He wasn’t always home before her, but he finished early today, so she knew he’d been waiting for her, had maybe even looked out the window to time it just right.

Clarke clenched her thighs as she breathed through the pulsing, at a faster speed than anything he’d given her all day. Knowing it would only get worse the longer she took to get home, Clarke took herself inside and up the one flight of stairs to their apartment, thankfully without running into any neighbours. She hadn’t realised she had an expectation of how her boyfriend would greet her, until she finally unlocked the door and felt a slight rush of disappointment that Bellamy, although stood by the entrance ready for her, was still fully clothed.

Regardless, she practically flung herself at him, dropping her bag on the floor as she captured his lips hungrily with her own.

“Hey, it’s okay, baby,” he said in soothing tones between kisses, wrapping her up gently in his arms as she tugged on his jacket.

Clarke pouted, not wanting him to be sweet to her right now. He’d promised her a good, hard fucking and damn it, he was going to deliver. “Bellamy,” she whined, rubbing her chest against his. “I need you.”

He pressed a kiss just underneath her jaw, before moving back slightly to break contact aside from his hands on her elbows, raising a brow in consideration at her. “What was that?”

Clarke bit her lip, trying not to whine, even as the vibrator continued to pulse inside her. “Please, Sir. I need to come.”

“That’s better,” he said, taking his phone out of his pocket to turn the vibrator off.

It should have been a relief, but after a whole day of his teasing she was too keyed up to relax at the change. “You promised I could have a reward.”

“I did – if you behaved. So, tell me Princess, were you a good girl?” Clarke nodded quickly, her cunt clenching around the still vibrator that didn’t fill her even half as much as she needed. “You didn’t come? Not once?”

“No, Sir.”

The frustration at the truth of that statement must have been plain on her face as he said evenly, “No, you didn’t, hmmm. Did you touch yourself?”

Clarke shook her head. “No, Sir,” she repeated.

“Never?” he asked, bending down to crouch in front of her. Bellamy lifted the skirt of her dress, before spreading her thighs with his other hand. Clarke would normally have felt embarrassed at how carefully he was analysing her pussy but in the circumstances, she was just frustrated that he wasn’t close enough. “Jesus, Clarke, you’re so wet. I’m surprised the vibrator stayed inside you all day. You didn’t have to adjust it?” He brushed his finger against the toy lightly, clearly taking care to touch her skin as little as possible.

“Only a little.”

“And you didn’t try to play with yourself then? You weren’t tempted?” Clarke dropped her head involuntarily at that, but she wasn’t foolish enough to think Bellamy didn’t notice the motion. “Clarke?” he prompted.

“I did – taste myself,” she admitted, not meeting his eyes.

“Clarke,” he admonished, “I told you, until you came home the only thing that was going to be inside your pretty little cunt was this vibrator.”

“I know,” she said quickly, looking down at him earnestly. “I didn’t touch my cunt.” At Bellamy’s raised eyebrow, she reiterated, “I didn’t. I just got so wet, I had to clean myself up and once instead of using tissues, I used my fingers and…”

“You licked them clean?” Bellamy surmised, a smirk breaking over his face. “Oh, Princess. – Did you wash your hands after? Or did you get your sticky juices all over your desk?” She couldn’t manage an answer since he followed up the question by licking her pussy lips. “I suppose I can’t blame you for that, Princess – you do taste so good. Next time though, I will punish you.”

“But not today?”

Bellamy shook his head. “No, Princess. Today you get your reward.”

 

 

“ _Please_ , Sir, I need you,” Clarke begged. On her hands and knees, dress pushed up over her waist the way Bellamy positioned her, she was doing her best to be patient, but she’d been patient all fucking day and now she just needed to come.

“I’m here, baby.” When she heard his clothes coming off, she fisted her hands into their bedsheet, hoping Bellamy was about to thrust into her – Lord knew she was more than ready. Instead, she felt a hand gently adjusting the toy inside her, before it gently buzzed to life once more.

“Please,” she whined, overly sensitive from the day’s vibrations, but Bellamy was leaning over her in an instant, his mouth by her ear.

“I’ve got you, Princess. Come anytime you want,” he said soothingly, and Clarke let his warm voice wash over her as his hands ran down her sides.

She’d just let out a slow breath, when she gasped sharply as Bellamy started to enter her – much slower than she would have liked, but they knew from past experience that if he thrust into her too quickly the toy wouldn’t stay in position.

His hands gripped her hips firmly as Bellamy fucked her slowly, the long thrusts pressing the vibrator more firmly against her g-spot, and it was barely a minute before Clarke was coming, her elbows dropping flat on the bed.

Clarke rested her head against the pillow, trying to steady her breathing. Normally her first orgasm after going out in public with her toy had her screaming the apartment down – once, she even squirted. But this one came too quickly, just taking the edge off while she was still keyed up and desperate for more. She needed to come hard, needed Bellamy to fuck her the way he’d promised.

She whined reproachfully when Bellamy pulled out, but she sighed in relief when he turned the toy off and removed it.

“Better, Princess?” he asked, his fingers lightly skirting over her folds.

Clarke shook her head. “You promised,” she moaned. “You said you’d fuck me hard.”

“Tell me how much you need it Clarke,” he said, rubbing the head of his still-hard cock against her pussy.

“I need it so bad,” she responded instantly, squirming underneath him.

“What do you need, baby?”

“Your cock,” she cried. “I need your cock inside me. Please, Sir, fuck me hard.” Clarke had barely registered his answering growl before she cried out when she felt him comply. “Yes!”

“Like this, baby?” he asked, fucking her hard and fast, just how she wanted.

“God, yes. Harder!” she cried out, clenching her hands in the fabric of the bedsheets again, jerking her hips in time with his.

“Jesus, Clarke, you’re so fucking hot,” he growled above her. “Walking around your office with a vibrator in your pussy, desperate for my cock. Were you thinking about this, huh? I bet you were picturing this all day.”

“Yes,” Clarke whined, thrusting back as good as he gave. “I couldn’t get any work done, Sir. I just kept thinking about you inside me, wishing you were there to fuck me then.”

“That what you want, Princess? Me to fuck you at work?” When she just moaned in response, he delivered a sharp slap to her ass. “Answer me, Clarke.”

“Yes! I want you to fuck me on my desk.”

Bellamy leaned forward, still fucking into her relentlessly, so his body caged hers in before he collected some of her hair in his palm, holding it steady above Clarke’s neck. “I’m sure that can be arranged,” Bellamy whispered into her ear. He followed the statement up with a sharp tug on her hair and that was what pushed her over the edge, screaming and shaking as she came.

He wasn’t able to resist her coming on his cock a second time, and Bellamy followed not long after, his thrusts losing control before he came inside her.

Clarke slumped against the bed in contentment, murmuring a little as she felt Bellamy pull out and move away, but she didn’t have the energy to stop him. A pleased smile fell over her face as she felt her boyfriend suddenly pick her up so she was curled up on his lap, his strong arms wrapping her in a warm embrace.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb, asking, “You good, Princess?”

She nodded, nuzzling her nose into his bare chest. “Yes. Thank you, Sir.”

“I thought you might like a bath before dinner,” he said, running a hand up and down her thigh.

“That sounds nice,” Clarke murmured. “Are you going to join me?”

He chuckled warmly. “Not tonight, Princess. I need to finish cooking. But I want you to make sure you clean yourself up properly.”

“Oh?”

“You were such a good girl for me today,” he observed. At this, the hand on her thigh moved higher, coming up to squeeze her ass under her dress, causing Clarke’s breath to hitch. “I thought you deserved another reward. What do you think?”

She nodded quickly into his neck, suppressing a shiver. “Yes. Please, Sir.”


End file.
